


The Dark One, The Girl and the Wardrobe

by RoxyMoron



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Narnia, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyMoron/pseuds/RoxyMoron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a sweltering hot day at the Dark Castle, Rumple decides to take his servant on a little trip Written for the Winter Gift Exchange over on Spinning Tales on LiveJournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark One, The Girl and the Wardrobe

If there was one word to describe the summer day in the Dark Castle it would be sweltering. Stepping outside for even a second and you could feel the sweat start to drip down your face, which is why the master and servant of the Dark Castle stayed inside the great room, which was slightly cooler by a degree or two.

The fair beauty was sitting on the small chaise lounge, hair piled on top of her head in an attempt to give her some relief, squirming to find a comfortable position. Letting out a frustrated sigh she blew a loose tendril of hair out of her face and turned to her master.  
"Rumple, it's hot." She whined.

Rumplestiltskin was sitting at the table writing up a new contract, not looking up he droned "What do you want me to do about it?" He continued scratching at the parchment.

"I don't know," she looked down at her hands "Make it winter? I hate summer."

Smirking he glanced up at her, "And why's that? I always thought young maidens longed for the days to frolic in the sun, with flowers and," giving a fake shudder of disgust "unicorns."

"Well," the beauty said rising and crossing to sit on the large table, which was slightly cool to the touch "I love winter, there's snow, ice skating, and Hearths Warming Eve. Plus it's cold, I love the cold; you know you can always layer up to get warmer. There's only so much you can do to get cooler when in others company" Her gaze flickered to him coyly, a blush dusting her cheeks.  
The Dark One's quill scratched across the parchment leaving a long black line through half of it. Trying to compose his flustered self, he cleared his throat "I, um, guess that's true." He pulled out another parchment to begin writing again, glancing at his servant, who still sat atop the table now reading one of her many books, every once in a while.

At about his fifth glance he noticed she had pulled a handkerchief out and started to wipe away the sweat from her face. He stared transfixed, eyes following the cloth as she swept it across her swan like neck. When she dipped the cloth between her cleavage he let out a tiny curse to himself for wearing leather pants in this weather. He needed to fix this, or else he's was going to do something he was going to regret. "How about a trip dearie?"  
Belle's ears perked up at that "A trip?" she hadn't been out of the castle since their adventure hunting down Robin Hood.

"Yes, a trip. Somewhere cold, and I know just the place." He giggle, thinking himself the genius.  
Almost bouncing with excitement the beauty smiled "When can we leave?"  
"Follow me." He motioned standing from the table and making his way out the hall door. Belle was confused when they walked past the front door making their way towards the stairs.

"I thought we wer-" she glanced at the front door. The Dark One just looked at her and pointed towards the stairs. "We are, just not out the front door." He continued his way up the stairs, leaving her to scramble to catch up with him. They walked down a long hallway, turning corner after corner. When the approached a dead end hallway with three doors. Rumplestiltskin stopped fingers steepled as he looked at the door in deep concentration. Belle stared at him as she heard him mutter "Now which door was it…" He picked the first door on the left and managed to open it a crack when something outside let out a ferocious roar. Quickly slamming it shut, the Dark One let out a nervous giggle. "I forgot all about that. No worries it's this door." Approaching the middle door, opening it he gestured her to enter "Ladies first." He said with a flourish

Belle entered it was a small room, devoid of anything except an old dark wardrobe sitting against the back wall. She slowly approached it, noticing the fine carved details. She ran her fingers down the wood before looking at her master. "I thought we were going on a trip? If dragging me through half the castle to look at a wardrobe is your idea of a trip to a cold place you are crazy." Rumplestiltskin shook his head and let out a small smile "Just trust me; I know what I am doing." He pulled open the door and stepped inside, offering his hand to assist her.  
Once inside the wardrobe door shut, leaving master and servant in darkness, "So," the beauty asked "Do we just close our eyes and pretend it's cold?" She reached her arms out trying to get a layout of the small dark space, arms brushing against something, which slid down her arm and grasped her hand, "I said trust me." Rumplestiltskin giggled pulling her towards the back of the wardrobe. She stumble along after him, questioning how they could be walking this much in such a cramp tiny space when she noticed light filtering through what looked like cloaks and coats, reaching out her hand she gasped in surprise when she felt pine needles and snow.

Belle stopped to look in wonder of her surroundings. It was as if someone shoved a winter wonderland inside the wardrobe. "Impossible." she whispered. She jumped in surprise when she felt the mist of magic enshroud her shoulders, and the sudden weight of her pale green cloak.

"You've been with me for months now." Rumplestiltskin whispered in her ear as he smoothed down the cloak, "You should now by now that nothing is impossible. To me at least. Come on just a little further up ahead, we're almost there." he took her arm and lead her towards a lone lamp post standing in the middle of the forest amongst the snow.

"Where are we?" she looked towards her master beaming away. "Narnia," he smiled back, "But we can not stay long lest the White Witch finds you. So go." he waved his hands towards the area around them "Go frolic or something."

Not needing to be told twice, Belle ran in the snow laughing and twirling as she did. The Dark One watched with a pleased smile as he watched the fair beauty enjoy the little trip. She flopped down on her back, unleashing a puff of snow, and started making a snow angel. Melancholy fell upon him as the image reminded him of Bae during their days in the village when the first snow fell. His sombre thought were quickly interrupted when he felt something cold and wet smack into his face.  
Wiping the cold snow off, he gazed toward his servant, but found he could not find her. "Bel-" he started to call out when another ball of snow smacked him in the back of the head, he spun around catching a glimpse of her green cloak disappearing behind a tree. Gathering up a large snowball, he quietly made his way over to the tree. "You shouldn't have done that dearie!" he proclaimed raising the ball over his head, but as he rounded the tree she was gone.

"Oh Rumple," he heard her sweet voice behind him. He turned and -wham- a snow ball hit him in the face, the shock making him drop the one he was holding to fall on his head as well. He looked at her mouth agape, eyes narrowing at her as she tried to stifle a giggle. "Now you're really going to pay for that " he growled slowly closing in on her.

"Rumple," the beauty nervously spoke, "I'm sorry. I did, I didn't mean," she continued backing up until she felt bark against her back. Her master stood in front of her, glaring down at her "Didn't what dearie? Mean to do this?" next thing she knew he shoved a ball of snow in her faces. Sputtering out the ice, the fiend let out a maniacal giggle.

The beauty laughed at this, and ran as he lunged toward the tree. Giggling the whole time. The continued to throw snow at on other their laughter filling the air. Belle was forming another ball when she was tackled to the ground. Landing on her back she gazed up at Rumplestiltskin, whose giggling slowed as he licked his lips. Brushing a strand of hair from her forehead, they continued to stare into each others eyes. He started leaning down, when the sound of jingling bells filled the air.

"Shit." he cursed, pulling Belle up with him and dragging her back towards the wardrobe. "We have to go, she found us sooner than I expected." the made their way back into the trees and cloaks, Belle just catching glimpse of a carriage pulled by white reindeer, as the door to the wardrobe opened and master and servant came tumbling out.

"Well that was fun." Belle said, turning and placing a kiss on Rumplestiltskin's cheek "Thank you Rumple." She exited the room.

The Dark One sat in a daze on the floor hand absent-mindlessly grazing his cheek. "Anytime, Belle." he rose to follow her out. "Anytime.

* * *


End file.
